Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{5r - 3}{r - 2} = \dfrac{1}{10} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $r - 2$ $ 5r - 3 = \dfrac{r - 2}{10} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $10$ $ 10(5r - 3) = r - 2 $ $50r - 30 = r - 2$ $49r - 30 = -2$ $49r = 28$ $r = \dfrac{28}{49}$ Simplify. $r = \dfrac{4}{7}$